


Finding The Right One

by Loueze



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loueze/pseuds/Loueze
Summary: Katniss and Peeta had a bitter break up years ago and went their separate ways.  Katniss knows nothing of Peeta's life now, until a stunning blonde walks into the exclusive bridal salon were she works, to buy her a dress for her wedding - to Peeta Mellark.





	Finding The Right One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAnIslander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnIslander/gifts).



**Part 1 - Will You Say Yes?**

 

Katniss sighed with relief as she pushed through the gleaming glass and mahogany doors of Templesmith Bridal, the most exclusive bridal salon in all of New Panem.   She hurried through the plush carpeted hallways to the staff lounge at the back of the store hoping no one had noticed her sneaking in through the public entrance.  She’d run all the way from the subway station but the icy rain had still managed to soak her to the bone.

Shivering, she shook out her wet hair wishing there was time to make some tea to warm up.  They opened to the public in 20 minutes so she only had time to change into the smart black outfit she wore at work and re-braid her hair before joining the daily staff briefing.

“Good morning Katniss!” Effie, the Bridal Director and her boss greeted her loudly when she tried to slip unnoticed into the main salon where the briefing was already in full swing. “Thank you for joining us.” Katniss felt her face begin to burn as all eyes turned to her.  Cinna, the salon’s Fashion Director, winked and gave her a soothing smile.

“I’m sorry I’m late Effie, my train was delayed…”  

Effie waved her excuses away.  “You’re here now so let’s not delay further.  Everyone, your clients for today are uploaded to your schedules along with the usual details on each bride and their preferences. Remember, it’s your job to help your bride find the dress of their dreams for their big, big, big day!  So smiles on,” Effie shot Katniss another pointed look, “ignore the entourages, and above all keep to your schedule—“

“—and if you have any problems or need assistance you can always come to one of us,“ Cinna added with his usual air of calm.

“Yes indeed, thank you Cinna.” Effie stood on her six inch heels and clapped her hands, the signal that the meeting was over. “Alright everyone it’s time to feed the monster!  The doors are open in ten!” The staff scattered in every direction to get ready to greet their first clients of the day.  

“Katniss, can I see you in my office for a moment?”  Effie called out.

Katniss paused, her stomach dropping.  Being called to Effie’s office usually meant one of two things. Someone had complained about her attitude or she was in danger of not making her monthly sales target.  

“Effie if this is about my sales target this month I can explain,” Katniss began anxiously.  Though selling wedding attire was only ever meant to be a temporary career for her, she couldn’t afford to lose this job right now.

Effie lifted a finger, instantly silencing Katniss.  “Take a seat, Katniss. That is not what I would like to discuss with you today.”

“It’s not?” Katniss was confused, watching with fascination as Effie began tapping rapidly at a tablet with two inch vermillion nails.

“I have a very special bride for you today,” Effie began.  “Her wedding is in six weeks and she called me personally to request an appointment on short notice so I moved a few things around and managed to squeeze her in.”  She leaned across her desk and handed the tablet to Katniss, the screen containing a brief bio of a bride-to-be, her measurements, and a few other details.  

“Six weeks?” Immediately Katniss knew this was a significant client. Appointments at Templesmith’s were booked up more than a year in advance.  For Effie to  _squeeze her in_  was a big deal. She scanned the open tab on her screen until her eye fell on the box marked budget and her eyes widened. Typed neatly in the box was the word,  _Unlimited_.

“I know it’s very short notice but I’m sure we can make it work. The bride is Glimmer Snow.  She comes from a very wealthy Capitol family, old money, but she knows how to spend it like it’s new, so don’t be afraid to bring out our  _most_ exclusive lines for her.”

Katniss did not miss the suggestion behind Effie’s words.  Their most exclusive lines were the most expensive. A sale with a big price-tag would really help her out with her monthly sales goal, and the commission would go a long way towards Prim’s tuition next semester.

“Effie, I don’t know what to say.  Thank you,” were all the words Katniss could muster.  Normally these type of clients were reserved for the more experienced sales consultants, not someone like her.

“Don’t thank me my dear,” Effie gave her a small smile. “Thank Cinna, this was his doing. Frankly, I had no one else with space in their schedule today and he said you deserve the opportunity.”

Katniss felt tears coming to her eyes.  Ever since she’d started at Templesmith’s Cinna had been so kind to her. He’d taken her under his wing and taught her so much.  His advice on the final touches - a lace veil here or a jewelled belt there - often helped her to close a sale and boost the commission added to Katniss’ paycheck every month.  

“Cinna says you have quite a talent for fashion, you know.” For a moment Effie’s hard exterior softened. “He also told me how hard you’ve been trying and that you are looking after your sister.  I believe effort deserves reward, so this is your chance.  Enjoy it.  You’ve earned it!”

***~*~***

 

“Ugh, this is so frustrating!” Glimmer whined, pulling at the gaping bodice of the lace dress she was wearing.   Katniss winced as one of Glimmer’s stiletto nails caught in the delicate fabric. “Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve always dreamed of ordering my wedding gown from Templesmith’s, but nothing you’ve shown me so far is doing it for me! Don’t you have anything else?”  

Katniss looked at the seven dresses Glimmer had already tried on and discarded hanging against the wall.  All fitted styles, lace, no lace, beaded, simple, feathered, tulle, nothing she showed her seemed to inspire Glimmer.  Katniss had spent three long hours already with the bride and her entourage and she was exhausted.  It didn’t help that Glimmer didn’t have any definite idea about what she wanted in her wedding dress, other than _“it must be white and sparkle like snow!”_

“Making such an important choice can sometimes be a little overwhelming,” Katniss made herself sound positive.  “Would you consider trying a different silhouette? Maybe I could show you a ballgown?”

“No! I really want a dress that shows off my curves with lots of bling, but lots of lace too.  Maybe I’ll try somewhere else,” Glimmer pouted.

Katniss groaned inwardly and resigned herself to the likelihood of the sale slipping away when the image of another dress flashed into her mind.  Well, Effie did say to pull out all the stops for this bride, she thought.

“There is one more dress,” Katniss hesitated.  “I’ll need permission to pull it for you as it is very special, a runway piece.  We don’t usually sell those.”  

“That sounds exciting! Let me see it!” Glimmer tossed her long blonde mane over her shoulder and inspected her lips in the mirror, pouting at herself.  

Katniss nodded and left the room in search of Cinna.  She found him in his office and explained what she needed. One quick call later to the designer for permission and they spent a few minutes searching for the vast stockroom for the exclusive runway dress.

“Good luck, Katniss,” Cinna handed it over to her, “Go close that sale.”

“Thank you, Cinna.  I’m aware I got this chance because of you,” Katniss squeezed his hand.  “It means a lot.”

Cinna smiled. “You got this chance because you earned it. I’ll be lurking around the main salon if you need me.”

“I hope you like this one,” Katniss pushed her way into Glimmer’s fitting room. “I think it has everything you’re looking for.  It’s mermaid style, with a corset front and back.  It’s beaded all over with swarovski crystals—“

“Oh, my god it’s beautiful!”  Glimmer jumped up from her chair and clapped her hands in excitement. “Let me try it on.”

Minutes later Katniss laced up the rear of the dress and heard herself gasp out loud at the image in the mirror.  There was no doubt the unlined bodice and nude boning of the corset showed off Glimmer’s curves to perfection… and a lot more.

“It’s perfect! I can’t wait for Pete to see me in this!” Glimmer giggled as she turned to see the back. “I love it!”

Katniss smiled in relief at finally finding something the bride liked.  “It fits like it was made for you.  I don’t think it will need much alteration, maybe a little off the length,” she noted, a good thing considering Glimmer’s wedding was only weeks away.  “Shall we let your friends see it?” she asked.  

Glimmer nodded and fluffed her hair in the mirror one more time before strutting down the hallway to the main salon like she was on a catwalk.  Katniss walked behind her, holding up the train. She couldn’t help but admire Glimmer’s confidence. With her blonde hair, blue eyes and curvaceous figure, she was beautiful and she knew it.

As she stepped onto to the raised podium all eyes in the room turned to her, which was exactly the reaction Glimmer was looking for.  A huge smile lit up her face.  “Well ladies, what do you think?”

“Wow.”  

“Oh my God.”  

“Damn, girl.”

“It’s perfect on you Glim,” Clove, the dark haired matron of honor said, and the rest of the entourage immediately joined in making various sounds in agreement.  “I think this is the one.”

“I agree, you should get this one Glim, it’s fabulous on you,” Cashmere, a bridesmaid tuned in.  “You’re glowing.”

“Do you really think so?” Glimmer asked, tears appearing in her eyes and at the moment, Katniss knew the sale was hers.

“What’s the price tag on this?” the last bridesmaid, who’d introduced herself as Enobaria, asked.

“This dress is a once-off by Pnina, and it’s thirty-two thousand dollars,” Katniss spoke quietly and held her breath.  Until now, not even Glimmer had asked what the dress cost.  

“That’s fine, my Grandfather can afford it,” Glimmer waved the price tag away with a smirk, turning this way and that, inspecting herself from every angle.  “How does my ass look?”

“Gorgeous.  Way better then Pippa whats-her-name’s,” Cashmere giggled.  

“So,” Katniss stepped forward when the giggles had died down a little.  “Glimmer, do you think you can see yourself getting married in this dress?”

“Yes!  Yes, this is definitely my dress!”  Glimmer announced and a cheer followed by clapping and congratulations went through the entire room.

“Peeta will lose his shit when he sees you in this.”  Clove stood up and hugged her friend.  

“He’ll rip it of you with his teeth,” Enobaria winked and joined in the hug, soon followed by Cashmere until all four women were laughing and crying together.

Katniss felt her heart jump in her chest and all of a sudden she felt breathless.  No, she must have misheard.  Clove didn’t just say  _Peeta_. Did she?

“I’m sorry, did you say Peeta?” she blurted.

“What?” Clove looked up, clearly annoyed by the interruption of the moment.

“You said  _Peeta._  I was wondering if I misheard you,” Katniss withered a little under the little brunette’s fierce scowl.  It was definitely competition for her own.

“Yes, my fiancé’s name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark. Why do you ask?” Glimmer raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow in Katniss’ direction.

“No, no reason,” Katniss stammered a little. “It’s an unusual name.”  

“It’s silly, right?” Glimmer laughed.  “Pete comes from a long line of bakers and bread related names are kind of a tradition in his family. I’ve asked him to change it to Peter instead, but he can be stubborn sometimes,” she sighed.

“If you ever have a baby girl you should name her Pnina,” Enobaria smirked. “It fits with his family tradition.”

“Oh no, I have no plans to let him put any buns in my oven anytime soon, though he’d love it… are you alright, dear?”

“I’m sorry, I’m feeling a little dizzy,” Katniss mumbled swaying on her feet a little. “It’s a little warm in here.  If you’ll excuse me for a moment. I’ll go and get a drink of water.”

“Of course.  Would you be a dear and bring us back some champagne too? I think we need to celebrate,” Glimmer turned her back and began twirling in the mirror again.  

“Sure, um, I’ll be right back.” Katniss fled the room. She pressed her hand against her stomach, hoping the roiling would stop. It wouldn’t do if she threw up on a thirty-two thousand dollar dress.

She fled down the carpeted hallway and into the stock room hoping that no one had seen her and buried herself in a dark corner, behind a rail of samples.

“Katniss?”  A familiar voice found her. “What’s the matter?”  

“Nothing, I’m okay.” Katniss reached up with shaking hands and starting pushing the dresses in front of her along the rail, pretending she was looking for something.

“Katniss.” Cinna reached up and stalled her hand.  “These dresses are for the outlet store. I doubt you will find a dress Miss Glimmer Snow, granddaughter of the infamous Coriolanus Snow, will want to wear amongst them.”

“She is buying the dress,” Katniss mumbled. “The runway dress.”

“Congratulations Katniss, I knew you could do it.”  Cinna pulled her into a gentle hug. “So why the tears? Tell me what has upset you.”

Katniss wiped her eyes with her sleeve, grateful she didn’t have time for makeup that morning.

“It’s Peeta,” she whispered.

“Peeta?” Cinna looked confused. “You mean your ex-fiancé Peeta? Has something happened to him?”

Katniss looked up at him, knowing her face was blotchy from crying.

“He’s getting married.”

 

**E** **nd Part 1.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted the first part of this little story on Tumblr back at the end of January, for my friend Notanislander's birthday. I'm hoping that working on it will help me get my writing kick started again. This won't be a long piece, I think it will run to maybe three parts. 
> 
> The first part is based loosely around an episode of "Say Yes To The Dress" but the second and any later parts will move away from that.. and also can I say, writing fluff is hard!
> 
> Many thanks to my dear friend Notanislander for always being my support, and to my dear friend Titaniasfics for her support, and for beta'ing this for me. You're two very special ladies.


End file.
